Dreams Lost and Found
by KristiLynn
Summary: A head injury causes Victoria to loose her memory, of Diego, Zorro, and everything. This causes DiegoZorro a problem.
1. Chapter 1

"NEW WORLD ZORRO"

TITLE: "DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to return them, much happier after I play with their minds a bit. They belong to the wonderful actors (and in Victoria's case, actress) who portray them.

Author's Note: When I mention Don Alejandro, I mean Efram Zimbalist, Jr., as he is my favorite of the two. And thanks to Linda Bindner, who gave me the courage and feedback to write this story. This takes place at any time after "Conspiracy of Blood".

Chapter One:

It has been unusually quiet in the small pueblo of Los Angeles, here in early spring of 1821 (this is the date most fan fiction writers use), for the last few weeks. After his recent brush with death at the hand's of the King's Royal Emissary, Gilberto Risendo (who turned out to be the long lost twin brother of one of the pueblo's most eligible bachelors), Alcalde' De Soto has been somewhat withdrawn--not imposing any new taxes or punishing the peons for some imagined offense. He has even left the tavern's beautiful owner alone about her relationship with his archenemy: the famous (or some say infamous) bandit--Zorro.

The pueblo is now preparing for Easter--a time when many of the children will

receive their First Communions. Padre Beinetz, recently arrived from Mexico City, is helping them learn their lessons and keeping a watchful eye on his parishioners. In particular, he watches over two of his favorites: Don Diego de la Vega (the son of one of the largest and wealthiest landowners in the area) and Victoria Esclante (the beautiful, high-spirited owner of the pueblo's sole tavern).

Even Zorro has been taking a bit of a break--since things have been so peaceful.

He was last seen two weeks ago when he personally delivered a pair of bandits that had robbed a stagecoach. But what no one realizes is that he has been taking advantage of the time to quietly court his lady-love: a book of Shakespearean love poems and a perfect red rose left on her pillow when she went up for the night, a midnight ride through the countryside on his black stallion, an afternoon picnic on a deserted beach, . . .

And Victoria has found herself falling even more in love with the masked man who first won her heart five years ago. Even though several men have asked her to marry them (either for her wealth, as the owner of the tavern, or her beauty), Zorro is the only one who has truly taken time to court her, winning her heart and soul.

In the opinion of both Zorro and Diego (an old friend of her family and her absolute closest friend), Victoria is the most beautiful woman in the world: she stands a petite five feet three inches tall, with a curvy figure; her hair is a glossy raven black that flows in shimmering waves to slender shoulders; and her eyes (framed by long feathery lashes) are a dark brown. She inherited the tavern when her mother was killed, at fifteen.

Don Diego de la Vega looks every inch the handsome young caballero: a lean six feet tall, with broad shoulders; shinny coal black hair (worn to his collar); and pale blue eyes (inherited from his English grandmother--on his mother's side) that can be either kind and gentle or like chips of pure ice--depending on his mood. Educated in Madrid,

he's incredibly knowledgeable about science, medicine, and law. He currently edits the pueblo's newspaper: The Guardian--located just across the plaza from the Tavern (which allows him to keep an eye on Victoria).

At thirty, he's considered the most eligible bachelor in Los Angeles. But has so far resisted all efforts by all the well-bred young senoritas--preferring to concentrate on running his father's ranchero, his various experiments, editing the paper, and helping the poor.

Today, Monday, April eighth, Diego arrives in the Pueblo early to get started on the next issue of The Guardian. He rides a beautiful palomino mare with the easy grace of a born horseman. He's casually dressed this morning: crisp tan slacks and jacket,

simple white shirt, and polished brown boots. His black hair has been slightly mussed from the breezy two-mile ride from the Hacienda.

As he dismounts in front of the paper's small office and loops Esperanza's reins around the hitching post (Author's note--as a horse-lover, I know better than this, but back then--it was common), Diego turns to look at the tavern--almost without thinking. All of the sudden, the sixth sense that has served him so well for the last five years goes on alert, "Victoria!"

For a split second, he wonders if he simply isn't allowing his usual concern get in the way of common sense. Victoria's well able to take care of herself, as she's so often proven. But still--he can't help but worry about the raven-haired beauty that captured his heart on his return from Spain five years ago.

Felipe', a now teenaged boy whom Diego found orphaned on a battlefield--alone and mute from the trauma of witnessing his parent's brutal deaths at the hand of Spanish soldiers, canters up on his black and white pinto pony. He looks at his guardian, whom he dearly loves as a father, standing silently beside his mare and follows his gaze over to the tavern. Then he looks back and signs Victoria?

Diego shakes his head, realizing that no one is close by to realize that the boy is actually hearing, "I'm not sure. Ever since I awoke this morning, I have had an uneasy feeling. But I wasn't sure, since both you and Father were fine. But now--"

Felipe' makes a quick sign Zorro?

Diego shakes his head again, "No--if there is something wrong, there isn't time. Go--fetch Doctor Hernandez while I check on Victoria."

Felipe nods, having seen how often Diego's sixth sense has been right, and reins his pony around, kicking him into a fast canter.


	2. Chapter 2

"NEW WORLD ZORRO"

"DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

PART 2

Same disclaimers apply as before.

Author's Note: This is the same story as posted on the Yahoo group, with some subtle differences caused by the complete meltdown and reboot of my computer, so I'm having to retype everything.

Chapter 2:  
Diego strides across the small plaza and over to the door of the tavern, finding it still locked. Which is highly unusual: Victoria is normally up well before now, has done her morning shopping, and started lunch preparations long before now. Knocking on the door, he calls out, "Victoria!" When there is no answer, he decides that the uneasy feeling he has had since early this morning is correct--there is something very wrong.

Going around back of the tavern, in a move that would make Zorro proud, Diego easily opens the kitchen window and slips through. With a sharp eye, he glances around the kitchen--finding it spotless, as is normal, but deserted--with no signs of the first preparations for lunch. His concern growing by the second, he calls out in a low whisper, "Victoria!"

For a few seconds, there is an eerie silence. Then, a barely audible moan. He pushes the curtain aside to go into the main dining area. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light that filters in through the shutters.

Diego's heart leaps into his throat at the sight of Victoria lying on the floor next to the bar. He automatically removes his jacket to wrap over her as he kneels at her side. His voice is low as he turns her over onto her back and brushes a stray piece of hair from

her forehead, "Victoria--Love--what happened?"

"Someone--broke--in--"

Even in the dim light, he can see a large splotch of blood beneath her head. He presses a clean handkerchief into the small gash. He carefully lifts her to a semi-sitting

position, cradling her against his chest. "Ssh--ssh--it is all right. I'm here, Querida," he whispers softly, hoping she will somehow hear his words.

Victoria's eyes widen briefly at the familiar endearment, then she collapses against him, her eyes drifting closed. Diego eases her back to the floor, then releases her, so he can open the door to admit Doctor Hernandez, who first came to the tiny pueblo nearly ten years ago. "Has she been conscious at all," he asks as he kneels at her side.

"Briefly. But I have no idea how long she has been lying here. I do know that Zorro visited about midnight."

Doctor Hernandez makes a quick examination, then looks up, "She's quite chilled. Can you take her up to her room, so that I can take a closer look at her injury?"

Diego glances at Felipe', who is standing at the door, waiting to learn what his "father" wants him to do, "Return to the Hacienda and let Father know what has happened. Then return with the carriage."

The doctor nods in agreement, and understanding, "Excellent idea. She will be much more comfortable there as she recovers. And Maria will take excellent care of her."

Diego carefully lifts Victoria to a semi-sitting position and slips one strong arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. He lifts her easily, cradling her against his chest. He brushes a gentle kiss across her cheek before carrying her upstairs to her room.

Doctor Hernandez follows and opens the door so that his patient can be placed on her bed. Diego steps back to take his place on the other side of the bed, allowing the doctor to work

After a few minutes, Doctor Hernandez looks up at the worried young man, "Well I do have some good news. The bleeding stopped on its own, due to last night's spring chill. That kept her from bleeding to death."

Diego picks up a limp hand, "Thank God."

"And I truly do not feel that there is a need for stitches. The gash is relatively small and her hair will cover it once it has healed. I will fetch you something to apply to the wound to prevent an infection. I do not think there is any need for any sedation. Allow her to awaken as she will. Take her home and make her comfortable until she does."

"I will."

"And what will Zorro do," the doctor smiles, a little mysteriously.

"Right now, Zorro is going to allow the woman he loves time to recover," Diego smiles in return. He has long suspected that the doctor realized his secret, but is bound by his oath not to reveal it.

"Excellent. Now, I will go prepare what you need while waiting for the carriage."

While waiting, Diego carefully wraps Victoria in two quilts he found in the chest at the foot of her bed, wanting her to stay warm during the ride. The whole time, he is constantly whispering words of love and reassurance.

He knows that Maria, the housekeeper who has been with his family since his parents first came to California (her mother was the original housekeeper, then she stepped in when her mother died), will look after her. But he also realizes that he will not be leaving her side.

By mid-afternoon, Victoria is comfortably installed in Diego's own bed, at his firm insistence. The bandage, since the somewhat rough ride caused the wound to bleed again, was changed immediately after she was put to bed. Maria and Pilar, a young girl who recently began working for the family a few months ago, changed their guest into a clean white cotton nightgown before propping her on several pillows. Before leaving, they place a comfortable chair next to the bed.

Don Alejandro, having been out in the barn checking on a mare that is due to foal at any time when Felipe' returned for the carriage, steps into his son's bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, applying a cool compress to Victoria's forehead. He clears his throat, speaking softly, "How is she?"

Diego doesn't look up, but moves to the chair, "As well as can be expected. The injury is a simple gash, no stitches."

"What happened?"

"Apparently she interrupted someone who tried to steal the cash box. I found it on the bar, empty."

"Did you report this to the Alcalde'?"

Diego's soft voice is resigned, "I didn't have time. And what good would it do? Remember that Victoria is Zorro's woman. Ignacio would say that this is what she deserves for associating with an outlaw: to be robbed by another bandito."

Don Alejandro nods in complete understanding, "You're right. Even though I find it difficult to believe that he would allow a robbery to go uninvestigated."

Diego shakes his head, "De Soto is so obsessed with Zorro that he will allow an innocent woman to suffer."

"Regardless, he should be made aware of this. I will ride back to the pueblo first thing in the morning. I assume you will be remaining here."

"Si, she needs me."

Once alone, Diego resumes applying the cool compresses to Victoria's forehead, neck, and wrists. His voice is a low whisper as he picks up a limp hand and brings it to his lips, "I wish I had been there, Mi Preciosa. I wish I could have kept your blood from being spilled yet again." He strokes her hair in a soothing motion.

Maria brings in some warm both and water. She helps Diego lift Victoria to a semi-sitting position and cradle her against his chest before helping her sip some of the broth, then water. Then she is eased back to the pillows.

Only when Don Alejandro comes to sit with her does Diego go to the kitchen to quickly eat his own dinner. But he stays gone only a few minutes, not wanting to leave her side for long.

Chapter Three:

As promised, Don Alejandro rides to Los Angeles first thing the next morning to report the robbery to the Alcalde. And, as his son warned him, the official's reaction is cool: since the victim is "Zorro's woman", he will not do anything to investigate.

Angered by the Alcalde's reaction, Don Alejandro keeps his cool until he returns to the Hacienda. He finds Diego exactly where he left him--in a chair at Victoria's side, holding her hand and whispering soft words of love and reassurance.

The elder de la Vega takes a moment to take in his son's usually immaculate appearance: hair mussed, chin unshaven, blue eyes bleary, shirt untucked. A half-full cup of coffee sits on the table next to him, grown cold. As he steps closer, he realizes how exhausted his son must be. He places a gentle hand on his son's slender shoulder, causing him to look up, "How is she?"

"Not well. She hasn't regained consciousness. And she's running a bit of a fever," Diego answers as he continues to stroke her hair.

"And the wound?"

"I changed the bandage earlier. There is no sign of infection."

"Wonderful. Now, why don't you get some rest while I sit with her?"

"No--gracias. I would not rest for worrying. And I want to be here when she awakens," Diego kisses the limp hand he holds.

"As you wish. I will have Maria bring you something from the kitchen a bit later."

"Gracias, Father."

Don Alejandro looks down at the young woman (whom he considers a surrogate daughter) lying so helpless in the soft bed. Usually, she's so fiery and high-spirited, he doesn't realize how truly tiny she is. Then, his thoughts turn to his son. He wonders if his quiet, somewhat shy (with women in any event), studious, son has some sort of romantic feelings for the beautiful senorita, his childhood friend.

Of course, he would be more than delighted to welcome Victoria into his family--officially. But he is well aware that her heart belongs to Zorro. Unless--a sudden realization hits:

For the first time in a long time, he truly studies the man that his son has become: the blue eyes (which can be icy and piercing, or warm and gentle, depending on his mood), the finely muscled arms (left bare by the rolled up sleeves of his simple white cotton shirt), and the broad shoulders. A sudden realization hits--like being thrown off of a horse.

Diego glances up from Victoria, hearing the faint gasp, "Father--are you all right?"

"Si, I am fine. I am going out to the stable to check on that mare, as she hasn't foaled yet. Then, I will be in my office if you need me." To be honest, he has some thinking to do before revealing what he has finally figured out.

"Gracias. Let me know if the foal has been born."

Don Alejandro walks out to the stable, growing increasingly convinced of what he just realized. Then, he finds himself caught up in the daily activities.


	3. Chapter 3

"NEW WORLD ZORRO"

"DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

PART 3

Chapter Four:

For the next two days, Diego absolutely refuses to leave Victoria's side, except when Maria forcibly removes him in order to attend to her more "personal" needs. Having read in one of his many books that hearing a familiar voice will help bring back an unconscious person, he keeps up a running commentary about first one thing then another--news in the pueblo, reading from his many books, rumors that Mexico may make a move on California,. . .anything to stir her brain into working.

Finally, on Thursday, April tenth, her eyes open.

Her first sensation is of a dull pain above her left eye, but also of being so weak.

She forces her eyes open to find herself lying in what feels like a soft feather bed, and covered with soft cotton sheets. Someone, she can't imagine who, slipped her into a comfortable cotton nightgown and brushed her hair out.

Turning her head slightly, she discovers a man sitting in the chair next to the bed. He is tall, and slender, with broad shoulders. His dark (almost the color of a raven) hair is ever faintly dusted with just enough gray to make it shine. He's very handsome, she thinks with a slight frown.

Seeing that she's awake, Diego moves to pour a glass of cool water from a caraff on the bedside table. Perching on the edge of the bed, he helps her to sit up a little and take a few sips to soothe her dry throat. Lowering her back to the soft pillows, he tucks the sheets and comforter back around her. His voice is deep, but warm, "Victoria--how do you feel?"  
"So--weak--"

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not--really--what--happened?"

"Apparently someone robbed the tavern and you interrupted them. I found you lying in the floor. Once Doctor Hernandez examined you, I brought you here. Your room at the tavern isn't exactly conducive to a rapid recovery."

Having heard voices, a tall white haired man sticks his head in, "Ah ha--you're awake." He comes to sit on the edge of the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Like I--was thrown off--of a horse--"

"You will remain here until you are up to returning to the tavern. Meanwhile, Rosa and Caterina are managing just fine. I've been and checked on things for you."

"Gracias."

"De nada. Now, rest while I see what Maria has prepared for you," with a courtly bow, he stands and vanishes.

She impulsively grabs the hand of the man who is still sitting beside her. He looks at her curiously, "What is it?"

"W--who are you?"

Diego feels like he has been slapped. The woman he has been in love with for five years doesn't even know who he is. He's careful to keep his voice low and gentle,

"Do you know who you are?"

"You called me--Victoria--is that--my name? Why can't--I remember--anything," there's no mistaking the panic starting to well up.

Sensing her fear, Diego pours a bit of laudanum (a sedative) into a glass of water, "Here--sip this. I put in something to help you sleep. Then while you rest, I will send for Doctor Hernandez."

In a very rare show of meekness, she quietly swallows the water. "Will--you--stay with--me," she asks as she drifts off.

Diego strokes her hair in a soothing motion, "Of course."

Chapter Five:

Once she has fallen asleep, Diego tucks the covers more snugly around her before stepping into the hall. He quickly finds Felipe' and sends him to the Pueblo, mounted on his own mare, with a note for Doctor Hernandez. Then, he finds his father in the kitchen and tells him about Victoria's loss of memory.

Doctor Hernandez, escorted by Felipe, arrives shortly before noon. As one of the stable hands catches the reins of his blood bay mare, he muses that while Diego has been a large help over the last few years, he seems to spend quite a bit of time at the Hacienda, seeing about father, son, or guests. And he sometimes come just to consult with the younger man, since he is quite knowledgable about medicine himself.

Don Alejandro immediately escorts him to his son's room.

Doctor Hernandez' manner is kind as he steps into the bedroom, to find the young man sitting in a chair beside the dosing young woman, holding one of her hands in his, pressing it lightly to his lips. "Buenos dias, Diego."

The young woman startles awake at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice. Diego hastens to reassure her, "It's all right. This is Doctor Hernandez."

"Hello Dear." He sets his bag on the foot of the bed, then moves to the other side to sit on the edge, "How are you feeling?"

"I--I'm not--sure--"

"How do you mean?"

"I can't--seem to remember--anything--"

"Allow me to examine you briefly, then we will talk a bit."

Diego starts to stand, as if to leave, but is stopped when she refuses to release his hand, "Please--stay--"

"If you insist."

Doctor Hernandez carefully pulls back the comforter and sheet, then pulls up the long nightgown. Diego politely turns away, not wanting to see more than is proper for an unmarried man with an unmarried woman. But a soft hiss of pain causes him to look back. There's a large bruise, about the size and shape of a boot, on her lower belly, just above her waist. He struggles to contain his rising anger as the doctor finishes the examination.

Doctor Hernandez looks up, "Physically, except for the bruise and the gash, she is fine." He asks her to follow his finger with her eyes, which she does with no problem. "Now, can you tell me what day it is?" When she shakes her head, he tries another question, "And how about the year?" She once again shakes her head.

The good-looking dark-haired man, whom she overheard one of the servants address as Don Diego, asks a question of his own, "Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Can you tell me your name," the doctor asks kindly.

"He," she nods towards the young man sitting beside her, "called me Victoria. Why can't I remember anything?"

The doctor is careful to keep his manner gentle, "I've seen this a few times over the years. The blow to your head has caused your memory loss."

"Is it permanent?"

"To be honest, I do not know. For now, simply rest."

"She can remain here," Diego reassures them both.

"Excellent. Knowing Don Diego and his father, you will be spoiled and pampered. So it is my suggestion that you simply relax and let things come back as they will."

"I will see you out," Diego offers, then looks at the woman in the bed, his blue eyes now worried, "Rest easy. I will be back in a moment."

Doctor Hernandez waits until they are outside the front door, standing beside his mare and out of hearing range, "What will happen to the tavern?"

"Father will keep an eye on things, I'm sure. He's already been and checked on things twice. He will simply tell Pilar to continue on as she has been and perhaps hire someone in addition to Caterina to help until Victoria can return."

"Head injuries are strange. You and I both know that. She could possibly wake up tomorrow and remember everything. Then again, she may not ever regain her memory. But the fact that the only physical injury she suffered was the kick to the ribs and the blow to the head means that there is no mental reason for the loss. Such as having been raped would be."

"True. But another reason could be that her mind simply shut down--due to a culmination of everything she has suffered over the years: her father's death at Devil's

Fortress, her mother's death by firing squad, being forced to grow up so quickly,. . ."

"We will never know for sure, will we?" Doctor Hernandez winks at his friend as he takes the reins of his mare and swings into the saddle, "Perhaps a visit from a certain masked man will stir her memory."


	4. Chapter 4

"NEW WORLD ZORRO"

"DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

PART 4

Chapter 6:

After sitting with Victoria while she eats lunch, Diego retreats to Zorro's hidden lair while the housekeeper and her helper assist her in bathing and dressing in a clean white nightshift. Then she'll rest during siesta.

Once alone, Diego spends several minutes updating his journal (a leather bound volume that he keeps in his massive desk). Then he decides that Toronado (his big black Andalucian stallion) needs a thorough grooming. Though Felipe often does this, he enjoys it as well.

While brushing the sixteen hand (Author's note--I researched Andalucians and sixteen hands is considered the upper range for stallions of the breed) horse, he makes up his mind to take Doctor Hernandez's advice: tonight, Zorro will pay a visit to the woman he loves.

Don Alejandro, when told of Victoria's memory loss, immediately goes back to Los Angeles to see what needs to be done to keep the tavern running smoothly in her absence. It is also decided not to reveal her memory loss. Instead, everyone will be told that she is recovering from her injuries at the Hacienda. Knowing the close friendship between the tavern owner and the wealthy family, no one should question her presence there.

Diego spends the afternoon keeping Victoria company as she chafes at the inactivity she's forced into. He reads to her from a book of poetry that recently arrived from Madrid, and they talk about life in Los Angeles. But he's careful to keep his manner kind and friendly, but nothing she or anyone else would misinterpret as anything but warm concern for a dear friend.

When Victoria finally falls asleep about nine, Diego returns to Zorro's lair behind the house. He quickly changes from the clothes of a wealthy young caballero into the famous disguise of his alter-ego: tight black cotton pants, black silk shirt, a black silk mask that covers the top half of his face, black gloves and boots, and finally his hat. Since he won't be leaving the house, he decides against wearing his sword--besides he doesn't want to frighten the young woman.

A quick check in the mirror reveals that he looks normal (for him).

Toronado nickers, anticipating a midnight ride to chase some banditos. Instead, Zorro pats his neck affectionately, "Get some rest, Compadre. I'm merely going upstairs to see Victoria. You and I are not going anywhere tonight. Save your strength for later."

Realizing he isn't needed, the stallion returns to his hay.

The Hacienda is silent. Don Alejandro sent word by Felipe' that he was spending the night in town at the tavern, then ride back first thing in the morning. The young boy (whom is much like a son) is reading in the library. And the servants have all retired for the night.

Zorro creeps down the hall from the sala towards the bedroom. When he pushes the door open, he doesn't see the senorita immediately. Then, he finds her--sitting in a comfortable chair, next to a window that over-looks a beautiful garden (Diego's mother's pride and joy).

The senorita, wearing a simple white cotton night shift and dark blue robe, is staring out the window at the garden (lit by a nearly full moon). Hearing the door open, she realizes that it is probably Diego, so she doesn't look up. But she is startled when she feels a rose brush lightly across her cheek. The voice is deeper than that of the younger de la Vega, "I understand that you were injured recently."

She jumps at the unfamiliar voice, then turns in the chair. A scream is stopped before it begins by a hand firmly clamped over her mouth (which Zorro hates, but he can't risk being caught). He's careful to keep his voice low, but gentle, "Do not be afraid, Senorita. I am not here to harm you. Por favor--"

Though terrified, she nods in agreement, causing him to remove his hand. As a gesture of reassurance, he places a single red rose in her trembling hand, "A beautiful flower for an equally beautiful senorita."

Her voice is tremulous as she stares at the masked man, "Who--who are you?"

"You do not recognize me?"

"Your voice is--somewhat familiar," she shakes her head.

"Perhaps this will help," Zorro removes his hat and tosses it onto the bed as he moves to kneel in front of her. He gently cups her chin in his hand and brings her face towards him. His lips gently caress hers, causing her to melt against him. After a long moment, he lifts his head, a soft smile on his face, but his voice is now slightly husky, "Your mind may not remember me, but your heart and body certainly do."

"You should not have done that." Shaking her head, she leans back in her chair and takes a deep breath, "Who are you?"  
"I am called Zorro."

"The Fox," she breathes, then touches the gash on her forehead, "Are you the one who did this?"

"Querida," Zorro sighs as he strokes her cheek lightly, "Trust me, I would never, ever hurt you. And whoever did hurt you will pay for that injury."

"Why are you here," she whispers.

"I heard about what happened and had to see for myself that you are well."

"But--I do not remember you. Who are you--behind the mask?"

Zorro's voice becomes gentle as he strokes her hair, "I cannot reveal that--even to you, Querida. If you, or my family, were to know my true identity--your lives would be forfeit. The Alcalde', who is bent on my capture, would use you as bait to capture me. And if meant saving your life, I would have no choice but to surrender."

She reaches up to stroke his cheek, searching his face. He remains still, allowing her the luxury of an unhurried caress/exploration. Her voice is now soft, "I may not remember you, but I do know you."

"Si--you do, very well."

"Were--we lovers?"

"No."

"Why not," she demands, "It is obvious that we have--some feelings for one another."

"Because I refuse to dishonor you in that way." Zorro gives her one last lingering kiss on the cheek, "I had best be going. If you need anything, Diego is probably still awake. His hours are even more erratic than my own."

He stands and picks up his hat, preparing to leave, but stops at a hand on his arm, "Wait--will I see you again?"

"Si, of course, if you need me." Zorro pauses, then takes a deep breath, "But Don Diego is always here if you need him."

She is obviously puzzled by the remark, "Diego?"

"Si. You often accompanied your mother when she visited Dona Felicidad (Author's note--I got her name from one of the episodes), before her death in childbirth. The two of you would sometimes play in the garden while they visited," Zorro truly hadn't planned on advancing Diego's suit, but it can't hurt.

"Do you know him," she asks, curious.

"Quite well. He's a very kind man, and cares a great deal about you. You could do much worse. He is the one who found you, unconscious, in the tavern, and brought you here. And he has refused to leave your side ever since."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Si, of course."

"Do you--love me?"

Zorro takes a deep breath as he once again kneels in front of her, "More than life itself. With all of my heart and soul. But I cannot remove this mask until we have a just Alcalde. I refuse to place you in any more danger than you are already in. You have been used against me before. And it is only by God's grace that you are alive now."

"And you have never revealed yourself to me?"

"It isn't that I haven't been tempted, Querida," Zorro smiles, a little wistfully, "There have been so many times when I have had to stop myself from exploring our passions for one another in a much more physical way. But I refuse to dishonor you in that way."

"What about Don Diego?"

"What about him?"

"Does he care about me?"

"Si, he does. And has since his return from Spain?"

"Has he ever said anything?"

"No, because he doesn't want to loose your friendship."

"But what about you--if you are friends--"

"We both care about you. But I can truthfully tell you this: all I want is for you to be happy. And he could do that--given a chance."

"What about the differences in our way of life? Surely that older Don, his father, would object to his son marrying a tavern owner?"

Zorro can't help but chuckle as he reaches up to gently stroke her cheek, "To the contrary, Don Alejandro would be more than delighted to make you an official part of his family. For quite sometime, he has considered you his daughter, albeit not by blood. But by God's grace."

"You sound as if you know the family very well. Does that mean that you are a caballero as well," she asks.

Once again, Zorro chuckles, "You may have indeed lost your memory, but your mind is still sharp. I will allow you to consider that for yourself."

"In other words, I have yet to figure out your identity?"

"Not for a lack of trying. My greatest fear, besides the one of loosing you, is that you will be disappointed when you discover my identity. That you cannot, or will not, love the man behind this mask."

"So I do know you."

"Si, we see one another quite frequently."

"But you never say anything about your feelings?"

"Never. I don't want you placed in any danger. Our esteemed Alcalde has already tried to hang one man who tried to court you. He thought that the man was I."

"So you must have saved him?"

"I did. But I also discovered that the man had ulterior motives for his attention to you."  
"Such as?"

"How should I put this delicately: you would not have survived what he had planned to do you."

"Did you kill him?"

"No. But I would have, if he had not taken his own life. Diego, however, is above suspicion. He already cares deeply about you, and will treat you kindly. Not only that, you will be able to live the life of luxury. Please, think about it."

"I will," she promises, "But what about you?"  
"My only wish is for you to be truly happy." Zorro kisses her one last time, "Get some rest, Querida." He stands and vanishes.

Chapter Seven:

Returning to his lair, Zorro checks on Toronado before changing back into Diego's dark blue pants and white shirt. He spends a few minutes combing his hair back into its usual careful style. He checks to make sure that no one is in the library before stepping out into the sala.

Once alone, she pulls the shawl back around her slender shoulders as she stares out the window at the garden. Her mind replays the visit from Zorro, reliving every word, look and gesture. And as she does, a sudden realization comes to mind with a severe shock.

As she watches a stray cat crossing the courtyard, she wonders what to do now that she knows. Then, she decides to wait and see what will happen next.

Diego pauses outside the bedroom door, then knocks softly. At a softly spoken word, he opens the door to find her still sitting in the chair next to the window. He deliberately keeps his voice low and gentle, "Victoria--is everything all right? You should be sleeping."

She doesn't move, but turns to look back at him, "I couldn't sleep. So I was admiring the garden."

"It was my mother's pride and joy. She brought many of the roses with her from Spain when she and my father came here."

"It's beautiful."

"Is there anything you need? The fire to be rebuilt perhaps? Or something to help you sleep? I have some tea that Maria swears by for those nights she cannot sleep."

She shakes her head as she stares up into Zorro's pale blue eyes, "No--I am fine. Where have you been?"

"One of the stable hands fetched me. One of Father's prized mares just foaled: a nice black colt. He was sired by our stallion right before he died."

"A black colt. Is that what Zorro rides," she asks innocently.

"I believe it is. A high-spirited stallion."

She decides to mention Zorro's visit, to see if she gets a reaction, "He just visited a few minutes ago."

"Are you all right? Did he frighten you?"

"Not at all. At least after a few minutes. I may not remember very much, but I felt very safe with him."

"He would give his very life for you," Diego's voice is low, "And he is very much in love with you."

"Si--he told me. And for some reason, I truly believe him."

"Did his appearance jar your memory?"

"Perhaps just a little. But it was more of a feeling than anything else."

"What sort of feeling?"

"Of safety, security, and being loved. And when I looked at him, his face was so familiar. And his voice--it was so low and calming. When he was here, I felt that I was the only one in the world that mattered to him."

"What did he have to say?"

She disguises a giggle by coughing. As if Diego doesn't know what the masked man said. "Nothing really. He simply came to see how I was feeling."

Diego takes a deep breath, "I need to check on one of our herds of cattle tomorrow. Would you like to ride along? We've got a rather gentle mare that you are welcome to ride."

"Si, I would love to get outside for a while."

"Excellent. I will ask Maria to prepare a picnic lunch. And we will leave whenever you are ready. You have some clothing in the wardrobe that Pilar sent after you were injured."

"Wait--what about your father?"

"He's quite fond of you. Don't worry, the ride will be quite easy. It is relatively flat and we will not get out of a walk."

Once alone, she slips into the soft bed and pulls up the covers. She stares up at the ceiling--wondering how she could have been so blind as to not realize that Zorro/Diego are the same man. They share the same pale blue eyes, small mustache, black hair, and lean build (a fencer's build). And even the voice is the same, although Zorro's is a bit deeper and lower.

Since she can't remember anything, she decides to wait and see what happens. But in her heart, she knows that no matter when or if her memory returns, her life is changing--but hopefully for the better.

Once back in his bedroom, Diego strips down to his underwear before collapsing on the bed. With Victoria's memory loss, especially her not recognizing Zorro, he has begun to lay the foundation with Zorro's visit, for him to start courting her like he has wanted to since his return from Madrid. Before life interfered.

And if she does remember, perhaps she can love the man behind the mask.

Regardless, now he can begin to allow some of his carefully crafted persona slip.

But what his father will say is something he will consider later.


	5. Chapter 5

"DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

PART 5

Author's Note: I'm not familiar with the breeds of cattle commonly found in California during this time period. The breed I'm describing is similar to that raised for use in bull fighting.

Chapter Eight:

Early the next morning, Diego as Esperanza (his palomino mare) and Rosa (a pretty dapple-gray mare) saddled and ready to go. At his request, Maria prepared a picnic lunch for them.

Wanting to impress her (just a little), he selected a new suit that he recently had made by his tailor in Monterrey: a deep midnight blue (that brings out his eyes and accents his lean build). He tops the outfit with a white hat and finishes it with brilliantly polished black boots (also new).

She comes out right after breakfast. Unsure of what to expect, she dressed carefully: a pretty black split riding skirt, a simple white cotton blouse edged in ruffles (cut just low enough to reveal a hint of cleavage), and black shawl. Maria kindly loaned her a straw hat to keep the spring sun off of her face.

"You look beautiful," Diego tells her as he helps her to mount the gentle older mare (who has produced quite a few good foals for the ranch), "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well--my head isn't hurting anymore. And I slept very well."

"Excellent."

"And you?"

"I had some nice dreams. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Maria to prepare a lunch for us. I know the perfect spot not far from where we are going." Diego swings easily into the saddle and leads the way to a remote corner of the large ranchero.

She can't help but be impressed once again by the man escorting her.

First of all, he's incredibly handsome. The dark black hair is cut in a very flattering style, falling gently over one eye. His pale blue eyes are kind and gentle when he looks at her. And the dark blue suit accents his lean build.

Second, he's being the perfect host. As they ride along, he sets an easy pace--not wanting to tire her out. He points out the different varieties of wildlife that his keen eyes spot. And, at her request, he shares his memories of their long friendship. But, to her amazement, he doesn't mention any romantic feelings towards her.

After an hour and a half ride, they reach the herd. Diego reins up and points out a huge black and white bull, with an impressive rack of horns, "That is El Diablo."

"He's huge," she comments, watching the powerful animal as he sniffs the air.

"My father acquired his mother shortly after she was bred and brought her here from Mexico. He was born three years ago. His sire was one of the finest fighting bulls in Spain before being taken to Mexico. The cows he runs with were brought up from Mexico last year."

"Why are they so far from the Hacienda?"

"Father wants to see if they will be able to survive our often harsh climate. So far, they seem to be doing well. The first calves are due anytime. When they are weaned, the bulls will be rounded up and put into a separate pasture that we will be leasing from Don Castillo. The cows will be rebred to El Diablo."

Diego carefully guides Esperanza around the edge of the pasture. The older mare follows quietly, as if sensing her rider's nervousness. El Diablo keeps a wary eye on the two horses, unsure if they and their riders pose a threat to his cows.

By lunchtime, they have arrived at a small crystal clear pool, surrounded by towering trees, and soft lush grass. The mares have their bridles removed and hobbles put on so they can enjoy the good grazing.

Diego spreads a thick blanket out under a large willow tree next to the pool. She unpacks the lunch that Maria fixed: a bottle of white wine (from his father's private collection), a selection of fresh fruit, some tamales, and a large flan.

"I cannot believe that Maria did this for us," she comments as she pours glasses of wine.

"Maria is quite fond of you. And agreed the fresh air would do you some good."

"You as well. Have you even left my side since you found me? Until last night?"

"No," Diego admits softly, "I was afraid for you to wake up alone and in an unfamiliar place. I've had that happen and it isn't a pleasant experience. So I felt that a familiar face would be comforting."

"Even if I didn't remember the face, it was--believe me. Have we been here before?"

"No. I discovered it some time ago, before I left for Spain. You are the first person I have ever brought here."

"I'm honored that you think so much of our friendship. Why do you come here," she asks, curious about the man who claims to be her closest friend.

"To think, make plans."

"What sort of plans?"

"How to thwart the Alcalde' without possibly getting hung for treason."

"I wonder if Zorro knows about this place," she comments innocently.

Diego shrugs, "More than likely. He knows every inch of this area."

They eat as they idly talk about first one thing then another. At her request, Diego tells her about the various people in the Pueblo: the cruel and evil Alcalde', the bumbling (but extremely good-hearted) Sergeant Mendoza, the wise old Padre Beneitz, the caring and compassionate Doctor Hernandez, several of the local caballeros and their wives, and the local merchants. He also talks about the local paper that he edits.

After eating, Diego stretches out on the blanket--relaxing in the shade cast by the tree.

Unsure of what is happening, she takes off her boots and splashes around in the tiny pool--giggling when curious little fish come up to nibble her toes. She's painfully aware of his watching her through half-closed eyes. "This water feels wonderful," she tells him.

"I ride out here frequently when I need to be alone to think."

"What about," she asks, wanting him to explain further.

"The newspaper and what to write to inform people of what is going on, what to do to keep the Alcalde' from doing even more to raise taxes on those who can least afford it, and more recently whether Mexico will make a move to take California from Spain. And what that will mean for us, the Pueblo."

"Anything else?"

"Oh--I write poetry, and read. And plan my next experiments. And worry about my father, Felipe', you, the people of the Pueblo, . . ."

She comes to sit on the blanket next to him, curious to learn more about the intriguing man who has been with her, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Why haven't you ever married?"

"There are several reasons," Diego explains, though not wanting to tell her the truth--yet. He's using this as a chance to see if perhaps--even if she doesn't remember Zorro--that she could perhaps fall in love with him. So he's letting a bit more of his true personality show through--a deeper voice, less meek and timid.

"Tell me, please. You're very handsome, incredibly kind, and wealthy. What more could any girl want in a husband?"

"Gracias. I was engaged--once--at the University."

"What happened," she asks, pulling her knees up to her chin and resting it on her folded arms.

"She failed to show up at the church. I learned later she got caught up in a siege of her hometown, and married one of the rebel leaders. Two weeks later, I was on a ship headed for home."

"And since you have been home?"

"I've had many families approach me about marrying their young and beautiful daughters. I was even offered a fifteen-year-old girl once. But they only were interested in my family and wealth. No what I am like on the inside--my heart."

Her voice is quiet, thoughtful, "I thought that most men would marry someone of their own class?"

Diego chooses his words carefully, "I refuse to marry a woman I do not love. And if that means not ever marrying, so be it. Albeit my father would love grandchildren. But he agrees with my decision. He married my mother for the same reason, so he refuses to push me into a marriage solely to produce an heir, and to have a hostess and bedmate."

"You haven't ever found another girl?"

"I have. But she loves another. And I refuse to press my attentions on someone who would not welcome them."

She nods, accepting his explanation, "I understand. May I ask why you brought me here?"  
Diego hesitates, then settles for a partial truth, "Even though you are a few years younger than I am--you frequently visited the Hacienda when we were both children. We used to play in the garden while your mother visited with my mother--especially towards the end."

"I--am so sorry."

"No, it is all right. But when I returned to Los Angeles from Madrid, my father had sort of taken you under his wing--helping you learn to deal with running the tavern after your father's death. It is now far more profitable than it ever was when he owned it." He looks at her, his blue eyes now soft and gentle, "With your mother dead, you would have been alone. So, I took you to the Hacienda."

"Thank you," she smiles warmly, then sobers, "What did your father say when you brought me to the Hacienda?"

"There was nothing to say. He agreed with my decision and even sat with you when I had to leave for some reason. He also agreed that you shouldn't be alone when you awoke. Now, tell me how you are feeling."

She thinks a moment, very much aware of Diego taking her hand and stroking it very lightly, "Right now, sort of numb. It is like there is a curtain in my mind--keeping me from my past. Do you think I will ever get my memory back?"

Diego thinks back to the books he's read, "Amnesia is a bit of a mystery to modern medicine. It is common, but the cure is sometimes even worse than the illness."

"What causes it?"

"In your case, the blow to your head. In other cases, seeing or experiencing something terrible--like a soldier who has been through a horrific battle, a woman who has been raped, or a child who has been badly abused."

She remembers the young mute she'd seen in the Hacienda, "Such as Felipe'?"

"I discovered Felipe' huddled next to a tree on the edges of a battle between soldiers and rebels. I was on my way home from Mexico when I came across the battlefield. Or what was left of it."

"Does he remember what happened?"

"I think he remembers bits and pieces--flashbacks really. Why the soldiers didn't kill him I will never know. Perhaps they just were to busy to bother with him."

"No family?"

"No. I searched for days, until I could delay my return home no longer. I called him Felipe' after a childhood friend he resembles."

"It was very kind of you to take him in."

"I had no choice. What was I supposed to do--leave him for the buzzards?"

"Most men would have left him at the nearest orphanage."

"I'm not like most men. And being a deaf/mute, he would have never been adopted or fostered out. I simply refused to turn my back on him, being alone in the world. In any event, I have recently applied to formally adopt him."

"And if you marry?"

"The woman I marry will simply have to understand that he is, for all intents and purposes, my son. And has been for a long time. Now it will just be official."

She nods in understanding, "It must be nice to have someone who cares so much. From what you said, I have no one. What happened to my parents?"

"Your father died at Devil's Fortress."

"Why was he sent there?"

Diego thinks back to what he'd been able to piece together years ago, "He was sent there for joining with some rebels who were fighting against the Spanish government. You were able to get there and be with him when he died. Our previous Alcalde' fell to his death there as well. He was the same man who executed your mother by firing squad. She showed compassion to an injured man who turned out to be an Army deserter. The fact that she wasn't aware of what he was didn't matter. In his eyes, she was guilty of treason."

"And in your eyes?"

"Her only crime was the one of compassion, which certainly is not a crime."

"How ironic then that he fell to his death at the same place that my father died. What about our current Alcalde'?"

"Ignacio is--well--not as cruel or vicious, but he has his moments. He is more obsessed with getting out of Los Angeles and back to Madrid. Only one thing stands in his way."

"Zorro," she guesses quietly.

Diego nods, "Zorro. He fights him with a whip and sword, while I use words and the law."

"In a way, both are equally important. You are able to use words to stir people, inform them. While Zorro can confront him more directly. The mask prevents his family and loved ones from being used against him," she observes.

"He also realizes that the Alcalde' will use you to get to him. He knows that if you are in danger, there is nothing that Zorro will not do to help you."

Chapter Nine:

She stares at the pool, her mind wandering. She finally decides to come out and ask him directly, "Is the Alcalde' the reason you became Zorro?"

Diego is startled by the question, "I do not know what you are talking about. You're joking--I--Zorro?"

She shakes her head, her curls bouncing, "Please--do not treat me like I am an idiot."

"I have never treated you like that," he snaps, a bit harshly, then softens, not wanting to frighten her, "What makes you believe I am Zorro?"  
She ticks off her reasons on her fingers, "One--you are both tall and lean; two--you both have blue eyes and dark hair; and four--you are both men of culture, education, and wealth. Taken by themselves, they mean nothing. But together--"

"You cannot be serious," Diego tries to change the subject.

She shakes her head, "I cannot believe I never figured this out before."

Diego sighs, "Because I didn't want you to. Now, what do you intend to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Alcalde' has offered a large reward for anyone who turns me in."

She moves the food aside to snuggle against Diego. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him. She rests against his shoulder as he kisses the top of her head. After a minute, she looks up, "That isn't an option."

"How about this then--you obviously cannot marry Zorro. But you can marry Don Diego."

She thinks a minute, "Zorro will obviously be needed for a long time to come. But we can say that while staying with you, I've come to see what a loyal, loving, and devoted friend I've had for quite some time."

"That might work," Diego muses aloud, stroking her hair and marveling at how silky it feels, "And in the meantime, I can court you like I have always wanted to. Long walks in the moonlight, flowers, poetry, romantic dinners for two . . ."

"Sounds wonderful," she smiles as she snuggles against him."

"For both of us."

A sudden thought hits, causing her to rise up and look at him, "So why did Zorro visit me last night?"

"To see if he could perhaps jar your memory. And if he didn't, I was planning on starting to court you properly. Of course, I didn't expect you to figure out that we were the same men."

"What will your father say?"

Diego urges her head back down so that it rests on his shoulder, "Believe me, he'll be more than delighted to welcome you to the family officially."

"And the other woman you mentioned--in love with another man--you were referring to Zorro and myself?"

"Exactly. As long as you saw two different men, you were safe from both Alcalde's'. They both understood, along with everyone else, that if they so much as looked at you wrong--Zorro would seriously injure them. Which meant you were safe from most unwanted attention."

She nods in complete understanding as she relaxes against him, "So now what?"

"I think that a very public courtship is in order, during which I will treat you like I have longed to. That will change public opinion of things. And if anyone asks, you can tell him or her that Zorro refuses to press his attentions on someone who doesn't remember him. And this will give my father time to plan the wedding he wants. We have family in Spain that will want to attend, both his and my mother's."

"And what about the tavern?"

"That is entirely up to you. You can sell it, run it as you have been doing, or hire someone to run it for you." Diego's soft voice becomes bedroom low, "Long as you understand that the nights belong to me."

"And what if I don't get my memory back?"  
"Then we will create new memories: moonlight walks in the garden, roses, and after we're married--nights of making love."

She's silent for a few moments, resting and content in Diego's strong arms. He strokes her hair in a soothing motion while she gathers her thoughts, "I think I'd like to go to the tavern tomorrow. Perhaps being there will jar my memory."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I've got some things I need to take care of at the paper so I'll ride with you."


	6. Chapter 6

"DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

PART 6

Chapter Ten:

The next morning, Diego escorts her back to Los Angeles, with Felipe' driving the carriage for them. With a gentle hand on her arm, he walks inside with her--finding it busy and bustling with the breakfast crowd, consisting not only of the soldiers who prefer the tavern's cooking to that of the Garrison's, but the two guests who had spent the night and are waiting for the next stage coach, and several locals who are in town for the day.

She pauses--taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the busy tavern. Diego's careful to keep his voice low and gentle, "Are you all right? Is anything happening?"

"No--not yet. Where is my room?"

"Upstairs--the first door at the top of the steps."

"I want to go up there."

"Go ahead. But if you decide you need to return to the Hacienda, send someone to the paper for me."

She smiles up at the gentle concern in his soft voice, "I will, gracias."

"De nada."

As she makes her way across the room towards the stairs, she is greeted warmly by several people. Reaching the top, she pauses to look down across the room--finding Diego still standing beside the door. He gives her a warm smile before moving to speak to someone.

Going into her room, she finds it is small, but comfortably furnished. There's a wrought iron bed stand, heavy wooden wardrobe (filled with clothes), and an old chest at the foot of the bed. Going over to the dresser, she finds herself reaching for a heavy wooden box that sits on it. Opening it, she finds several old pieces of inexpensive jewelry: necklaces and bracelets, a brooch, and a few newer ones. But the most precious one is a beautiful oval-cut emerald, surrounded by tiny diamonds, ring.

Puzzled, she sits on the edge of the bed--covered by an obviously old quilt. She examines the ring--finding that it is quite old, judging from the elaborate setting. She also remembers that Diego had said something about Zorro giving her a ring. There are also several dried roses in the bottom of the box. They almost trigger--something--then it is quickly gone.

Picking up one of the roses, she idly twirls it between her fingers. After a moment, she replaces everything then goes back downstairs. Caterina and Pilar have the kitchen well in hand, as well as taking care of the customers, so they encourage her to visit with the patrons. Many greet her by name and seem familiar.

A tall man, with snow-white hair and beard, walks up, "Senorita--how are you feeling?"

She immediately recognizes him from Diego's description, "Very well, Alcalde', gracias."

"I have been searching for the ones who robbed you."

She bites back a sharp retort, "Gracias. Now--if you will please excuse me--I would like to check on my kitchen." She turns on her heel and vanishes behind the curtains. Once alone, she sinks onto a chair--images flooding her mind: floggings, a woman being shot by a firing squad, hanging, . . .

Caterina comes into the kitchen and finds her employer nearly in tears. Without hesitating, she sends Pilar across the plaza for Don Diego.

Diego is helping his assistant in setting up the type for the upcoming edition when Pilar comes running in, telling him that Victoria needs him. Giving some last minute instructions to Carlos, he strides briskly back across the plaza to the tavern. For once, he doesn't care who sees or notices his actions as he immediately heads for the kitchen.

Seeing her huddled in a chair, her face buried in her hands, he drops to his knees in front of her, lowering his voice, "What happened, Querida? Please, tell me." When she continues to sob, he instinctively pulls her into his arms, allowing her to bury her face in his broad shoulder.

Caterina smiles warmly as she fills a plate. She has known for ages that the handsome young Don has had a soft spot for her beautiful young employer. And she's encouraged by his actions since he discovered her after the robbery.

After a few minutes, she straightens, wiping her eyes on the clean linen handkerchief that Diego hands her. She manages a faint smile as he tenderly brushes a stray wisp of hair from her eyes, "Gracias."

"De nada. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I saw--that man--the Alcalde'--and images--a woman being flogged, another being shot by a firing squad."

"That was your mother."

"Is he the one--"

"No, that was Ramon'. Ignacio isn't quite that cruel, although he's just as devious. Perhaps more so."

"I cannot stay--here--with the memories."

"Of course not. Come home with me."

She looks up as he gently wipes her eyes for her, "Are you positive?"

"Absolutely. The memories are too painful. Go upstairs and pack whatever you might need for an extended stay at the hacienda." Diego lowers his voice, "Let this be the start of our public courtship."

"If you are positive--"

"I am. Go on while I get the carriage."

"And what about the newspaper?"

"Carlos has everything well in hand."

One last wipe of her eyes and she stands with Diego's assistance. With a hand on her arm, he escorts her back into the tavern's main dining area. He wants to smile at the raised eyebrows, but doesn't (for now at least). A short, heavy-set man, stops them, "Senorita--are you back now?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling well. So Don Diego has invited me to remain at the Hacienda for the time being."

Diego can't resist a comment, "To be honest, Victoria doesn't feel safe, since the robbery. At the Hacienda, she does." Sensing that she doesn't recognize the good-hearted sergeant, he makes a subtle introduction, "Victoria--I think that Sergeant Mendoza is anxious for you to return to your kitchen."

"Si, Caterina isn't nearly as good a cook as you are."

"Gracias. But I'm still not feeling well." She turns to look at Diego, "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course. I will be right here when you return."

Diego sips a glass of orange juice, thoughtfully brought by Pilar, at his favorite table, talking to the sergeant, while she goes back upstairs to pack a few things in a well-worn valise. Last to go in is her jewelry.

Several eyebrows are raised in curiosity when he greets her at the foot of the steps. Before taking the valise, he raises her hand to his lips and kisses it gently, asking softly, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Si, very much so."

The ride back to the Hacienda is made in a companionable mood. At Diego's request, she tells him about the vision she had. He reassures her that they are fairly normal for someone with her type of injury.


	7. Chapter 7

"DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

PART 7

With a nod to the episode "Sanctuary"

Chapter 11:

For the next few days, things are very quiet. Diego spends his time quietly courting Victoria: hours in the garden--talking or sitting in silence, content with one another's company; listening to him read poetry or play the piano; picnics beside a nearby stream . . .

Then word comes that the same two banditos who robbed the tavern have made a brazen daylight robbery of the Pueblo's single jewelry store--stealing many valuable pieces and unset stones. Having been told that it was the same two, Diego doesn't hesitate--scribbling a quick note to his father to explain that one of the nearby farmers needs some legal advice and that he will be back as soon as he can. Victoria, who is assisting Maria in the Hacienda's kitchen, he simply tells that they have struck again and that he is going to go after them so that he can get her money back.

By noon, Zorro is tracking the two men from where they hid their horses on the outskirts of the Pueblo before robbing the jewelry store. Judging by their trail, which is extremely easy to follow to his trained eyes, they obviously aren't expecting anyone to follow them--especially the inept soldiers led by the Alcalde'. Eager for a run and some exercise, Toronado gallops along--moving sure-footedly over the rough terrain.

They arrive at an old, abandoned farmhouse in time to see the two banditos getting ready to divide up their loot. The black stallion comes to a rearing halt as his owner swings out of the saddle, ready to fight.

Seeing the masked man, the men immediately attack. But within minutes, it is obvious that they are greatly outclassed. Zorro ends the fight with a neatly carved "Z" on their backsides--after he tripped them and they ended up face down in the dust. They make a break for their horses and gallop away. He decides against pursuing them, instead wanting to return the stolen loot to the jewelry store, and Victoria's hard-earned money to her. He kneels beside a blanket to start gathering everything and put it into the saddlebags that the banditos left behind.

Suddenly--Toronado knickers sharply in alarm!

But before he can react, Zorro is struck in the right wrist by a large rattlesnake!

Making his way over to a nearby water trough, he manages to pull off his glove before taking his knife and making two slashes in the fang marks. He sucks out two mouthfuls of blood, spitting it out, trying to get rid of the poison. But he can already feel the venom starting to work on his body. He plunges his arm into the cool water--trying to reduce how quickly it spreads. But he realizes he must get into some shade, so he manages to drag himself into the ruins of an old lean-to that was once used to shelter horses. He collapses onto an old pile of hay, already drenched in a cold sweat. But he somehow fashions a tourniquet and ties it around his upper arm.

Toronado steps over, nuzzling his owner gently. Zorro can see the worry in the stallion's dark eyes and can't help but smile a little, "Go--get help--Victoria--Father--

Felipe'--"

Realizing his owner is in serious trouble, Toronado knickers once more before spinning on his heels and galloping off. Zorro watches him for a moment, then struggles to get out of his shirt in an effort to cool off. But--he leaves on his mask just in case someone comes by (especially the soldiers or a stranger).

Chapter 12:

Victoria is sitting in the garden, daydreaming about the future, when she becomes aware of rapidly approaching hoof beats. She's startled to see a large black horse, wearing a silver-trimmed saddle and bridle, with no rider, approaching the Hacienda at a gallop. Curious, but not afraid, she stands and makes her way to the gate.

Seeing the woman that his owner cares so much about, Toronado comes to a rearing stop in front of her. She hesitantly reaches up to stroke the velvety muzzle. To her surprise, he obviously knows her because he knickers softly, "Has something happened to Zorro? Is that why you came here--for help?"

When the stallion tosses his head, she doesn't hesitate, "Give me a moment to get some medical supplies and a blanket."

Victoria doesn't stop to think about her actions as she gets a basket and fills them with medical supplies, a blanket, and two canteens full of fresh water. Going back outside, she finds Toronado waiting patiently at the gate. She lashes the basket and blanket to the saddle, then loops the canteens around the horn.

But she hesitates after tossing the reins back around the horn. At sixteen hands, the stallion is a bit taller than she would like. But she instinctively trusts the fiery black horse.Sensing her nervousness, he politely kneels for her to climb into the saddle and pick up the reins. When he stands, she gives him a nudge with her heels, "Take me to where you left Zorro."

Toronado's long legs fly over the rugged desert, never missing a stride, as he returns to his owner's side. Victoria simply hangs on for dear life, trusting that the horse knows where he's going.

Zorro becomes dimly aware of rapidly hoof beats. But is too sick to care. Violent chills wrack his body as he huddles into the hay under his cape. He closes his eyes--wishing for--

Toronado comes to a rearing halt at the edge of the barnyard. Victoria slips out of the saddle and looks around, "Where is he?" The stallion nudges her towards the shelter. She takes a moment to remove the blanket, basket, and canteens. She goes into the shelter to find Zorro huddled into a pile of hay. Dropping to her knees beside him, she puts a gentle hand on his forehead--finding even the black silk mask soaked with sweat. Wetting her handkerchief with water from one of the canteens, she gently wipes the sweat from his face and neck.

Zorro senses movement in the straw beside him, then something cool and damp on his face and neck. At the gentle touch, he risks opening his eyes. A familiar face swims into focus, "Victoria--"

"Ssh," she soothes, pulling back the cape then using another handkerchief to gently wipe the sweat from his chest. "It's all right--I'm here now, Mi Amor. Just let me take care of you." A quick glance at the well-muscled right arm tells her what happened: two short deep gashes--snakebite. After cleaning the clotted blood away and loosening the tourniquet, she applies a poultice that Maria supplied her with. Then, she props the arm on a pile of hay so that it's above his heart.

Noticing a well near the ruins of the farmhouse, Victoria gets a bucket of fresh water and returns to Zorro's side, kneeling beside him to bathe his face and neck with the cool water. The brilliant blue eyes fly open, "Victoria--"

"Ssh--ssh--I'm right here, beside you," she soothes, brushing a gentle hand across his cheek.

"How--"

"Toronado brought me here."

"Your money--the jewelry--"

"That is the least of my worries. Rest until you feel better." She wraps the blanket around him, leaving the injured arm out so that she can keep an eye on it. She once again bathes his face, "How do you feel, Mi Amor?"

"Much better--now that you're here." With a great deal of effort, he manages to get his good hand out from under the blanket and reach up to brush it across her cheek, his voice a mere whisper, "Querida--" The hand drops as exhaustion finally wins out.

Victoria moves so that she can sit with Zorro's head in her lap, the bucket of cool water close at hand. Toronado steps into the shade cast by the lean-to, concern for his owner evident in his dark eyes, as he nuzzles him. She speaks softly to the big black horse, "Thanks to you, I think Zorro will be fine."

As she sits there, bathing Zorro's face and neck, images flood her mind: stolen kisses in the shadows, moonlit rides, tender looks . . .Tears drip down her face onto the silk mask as she continues bathing him.

Horse and woman maintain their vigil as Zorro tosses in a high-fever--sometimes delirious--often calling out her name. Victoria whispers soft words of love and reassurance--hoping her voice will reach him through the haze. She leaves his side only long enough to refill the water bucket and fill another so that Toronado will have something to drink as well.

Finally, about sunset, Victoria can't stand it any longer. She uses Zorro's knife to cut a piece of her red blouse off and tie to Toronado's saddle horn before looping the reins around it. "Go find Felipe' or Don Alejandro. Zorro needs their help." The stallion tosses his head before galloping off.

Victoria returns to Zorro's side to bathe him again. His fever-glazed blue eyes open at her gentle touch, "Victoria--"

"I'm here, Mi Amor."

Zorro reaches up with his good hand to lightly stroke her cheek, "Are you--all right?"

"Si--of course. It's you I'm worried about. I've sent Toronado back to the Hacienda for help. Felipe' and Don Alejandro should arrive shortly. How do you feel?"

"Weak--exhausted--"

Victoria pulls the blanket back, revealing a lean, finely muscled chest. Zorro closes his eyes in embarrassment as she wipes away the sweat. She can't resist a little teasing, despite the situation, "There is nothing to be bashful about. When we marry, I expect I will see much more than your chest."

"Querida--your memory--"

"Seeing you injured has brought it back. Rest easy--help will be here in a little while." She wrings out the cloth and wipes his face.

"You remember--everything--"

"Everything, Mi Amor."

"Can you--do you--still love the man behind the mask," Zorro fights against passing out as he waits for her answer.

For her answer, Victoria catches his good hand and presses it to his lips, "I've always loved the man behind the mask. I just never knew who he was. And for a long time, I've been fighting a growing attraction to my best and closest friend. As well as my passion for Zorro. To find out they are the same man is absolutely wonderful. I was so afraid you'd turn out to be a stranger, which means I'd have to leave my home. But now, I get the best of both worlds: Zorro and Diego in one wonderful package."

Don Alejandro is returning from Los Angeles, having just reined up at the gate, when he hears rapidly approaching hoof beats. He turns at the sight of the large black horse--squinting his eyes at the sight of a piece of red cloth tied to the saddle horn.

Felipe', having heard Toronado gallop up, comes out of the Hacienda. Like his adopted grandfather, he recognizes the red cloth as a sign that Zorro is in trouble. He looks at Don Alejandro and signs a question What do you want to do?

"Go--get blankets while I go get a wagon. Since Zorro trusts us enough to send Toronado, we'll help him of course."

Within a few minutes, one of the Hacienda's more rugged wagons has been hitched to one of the faster mares and loaded with blankets and medical supplies. While Felipe' rides Toronado, allowing him to show the way, Don Alejandro drives the wagon as fast as the mare can go.

Victoria is once again bathing Zorro's face when she hears Toronado returning. Lowering his head back to the hay, she stands and moves to the edge of the shelter--watching anxiously for the stallion to come into sight. He's followed by a horse and wagon. Relieved beyond belief to see her old family friend, she hugs Don Alejandro warmly when he jumps down, "Thank goodness you understood my message."

"What happened?"

"Zorro was bitten by a snake, a rattlesnake I think. He's very sick."

"We'll take him back to the Hacienda. I sent word to Doctor Hernandez before we left. He should be there by the time we return."

"But what about--"

Don Alejandro smiles warmly, "Not a problem. Once we get him home, Felipe and I will change him into a nightshirt."

Victoria looks curiously at the man who's been like a father to her for years, "You know about--"

"I've suspected ever since you were injured. Your memory--"

"Seeing Zorro like this--"

"I see."

Together, the two men wrap the sick man in more blankets before lifting him into the wagon. At Don Alejandro's request, Felipe' returns Toronado to Zorro's hidden lair. Victoria cradles Zorro's head in her lap while the older man drives the wagon home.


	8. Chapter 8

"DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

PART 8

With a nod to the episode "Sanctuary"

Chapter 11:

For the next few days, things are very quiet. Diego spends his time quietly courting Victoria: hours in the garden--talking or sitting in silence, content with one another's company; listening to him read poetry or play the piano; picnics beside a nearby stream . . .

Then word comes that the same two banditos who robbed the tavern have made a brazen daylight robbery of the Pueblo's single jewelry store--stealing many valuable pieces and unset stones. Having been told that it was the same two, Diego doesn't hesitate--scribbling a quick note to his father to explain that one of the nearby farmers needs some legal advice and that he will be back as soon as he can. Victoria, who is assisting Maria in the Hacienda's kitchen, he simply tells that they have struck again and that he is going to go after them so that he can get her money back.

By noon, Zorro is tracking the two men from where they hid their horses on the outskirts of the Pueblo before robbing the jewelry store. Judging by their trail, which is extremely easy to follow, they obviously aren't expecting anyone to follow them--especially the inept soldiers led by the Alcalde'. Eager for a run and some exercise, Toronado gallops along--moving sure-footedly over the rough terrain.

They arrive at an old, abandoned farmhouse in time to see the two banditos getting ready to divide up their loot. The black stallion comes to a rearing halt as his owner swings out of the saddle, ready to fight.

Seeing the masked man, the men immediately attack. But within minutes, it is obvious that they are greatly outclassed. Zorro ends the fight with a neatly carved "Z" on their backsides--after he tripped them and they ended up face down in the dust. They make a break for their horses and gallop away. He decides against pursuing them, instead wanting to return the stolen loot to the jewelry store, and Victoria's hard-earned money to her. He kneels beside a blanket to start gathering everything and put it into the saddlebags that the banditos left behind.

Suddenly--Toronado knickers sharply in alarm!

But before he can react, Zorro is struck in the right wrist by a large rattlesnake!

Making his way over to a nearby water trough, he manages to pull off his glove before taking his knife and making to slashes in the fang marks. He sucks out two mouthfuls of blood, spitting it out, trying to get rid of the poison. But he can already feel the venom starting to work on his body. He plunges his arm into the cool water--trying to reduce how quickly it spreads. But he realizes he must get into some shade, so he manages to drag himself into the ruins of an old lean-to that was once used to shelter horses. He collapses onto an old pile of hay, already in a cold sweat. But he somehow fashions a tourniquet and ties it around his upper arm.

Toronado steps over, nuzzling his owner gently. Zorro can see the worry in the stallion's dark eyes and can't help but smile a little, "Go--get help--Victoria--Father--

Felipe'--"

Realizing his owner is in serious trouble, Toronado knickers once more before spinning on his heels and galloping off. Zorro watches him for a moment, then struggles to get out of his shirt in an effort to cool off. But--he leaves on his mask just in case someone comes by (especially the soldiers or a stranger).

Chapter 12:

Victoria is sitting in the garden, daydreaming about the future, when she becomes aware of rapidly approaching hoof beats. She's startled to see a large black horse, wearing a silver-trimmed saddle and bridle, with no rider, approaching the Hacienda at a gallop. Curious, but not afraid, she stands and makes her way to the gate.

Seeing the woman that his owner is so devoted to, Toronado comes to a rearing stop in front of her. She hesitantly reaches up to stroke the velvety muzzle. To her surprise, he obviously knows her because he knickers softly, "Has something happened to Zorro? Is that why you came here--for help?"

When the stallion tosses his head, she doesn't hesitate, "Give me a moment to get some medical supplies and a blanket."

Victoria doesn't stop to think about her actions as she gets a basket and fills them with medical supplies, a blanket, and two canteens full of fresh water. Going back outside, she finds Toronado waiting patiently at the gate. She lashes the basket and blanket to the saddle, then loops the canteens around the horn.

But she hesitates after tossing the reins back around the horn. At seventeen hands, the stallion is a bit taller than she would like. But she instinctively trusts the fiery black horse.Sensing her nervousness, he politely kneels for her to climb into the saddle and pick up the reins. When he stands, she gives him a nudge with her heels, "Take me to where you left Zorro."

Toronado's long legs fly over the rugged desert, never missing a stride, as he returns to his owner's side. Victoria simply hangs on for dear life, trusting that the horse knows where he's going.

Zorro becomes dimly aware of rapidly hoof beats. But is too sick to care. Violent chills wrack his body as he huddles into the hay under his cape. He closes his eyes--wishing for--

Toronado comes to a rearing halt at the edge of the barnyard. Victoria slips out of the saddle and looks around, "Where is he?" The stallion nudges her towards the shelter. She takes a moment to remove the blanket, basket, and canteens. She goes into the shelter to find Zorro huddled into a pile of hay. Dropping to her knees beside him, she puts a gentle hand on his forehead--finding even the black silk mask soaked with sweat. Wetting her handkerchief with water from one of the canteens, she gently wipes the sweat from his face and neck.

Zorro senses movement in the straw beside him, then something cool and damp on his face and neck. At the gentle touch, he risks opening his eyes. A familiar face swims into focus, "Victoria--"

"Ssh," she soothes, pulling back the cape then using another handkerchief to gently wipe the sweat from his chest. "It's all right--I'm here now, Mi Amor. Just let me take care of you." A quick glance at the well-muscled right arm tells her what happened: two short deep gashes--snakebite. After cleaning the clotted blood away and loosening the tourniquet, she applies a poultice that Maria supplied her with. Then, she props the arm on a pile of hay so that it's above his heart.

Noticing a well near the ruins of the farmhouse, Victoria gets a bucket of fresh water and returns to Zorro's side, kneeling beside him to bathe his face and neck with the cool water. The brilliant blue eyes fly open, "Victoria--"

"Ssh--ssh--I'm right here, beside you," she soothes, brushing a gentle hand across his cheek.

"How--"

"Toronado brought me here."

"Your money--the jewelry--"

"That's the least of my worries. Rest until you feel better." She wraps the blanket around him, leaving the injured arm out so that she can keep an eye on it. She once again bathes his face, "How do you feel, Mi Amor?"

"Much better--now that you're here." With a great deal of effort, he manages to get his good hand out from under the blanket and reach up to brush it across her cheek, his voice a mere whisper, "Querida--" The hand drops as exhaustion finally wins out.

Victoria moves so that she can sit with Zorro's head in her lap, the bucket of cool water close at hand. Toronado steps into the shade cast by the lean-to, concern for his owner evident in his dark eyes, as he nuzzles him. She speaks softly to the big black horse, "Thanks to you, I think Zorro will be fine."

As she sits there, bathing Zorro's face and neck, images flood her mind: stolen kisses in the shadows, moonlit rides, tender looks . . .Tears drip down her face onto the silk mask as she continues bathing him.

Horse and woman maintain their vigil as Zorro tosses in a high-fever--sometimes delirious--often calling out her name. Victoria whispers soft words of love and reassurance--hoping her voice will reach him through the haze. She leaves his side only long enough to refill the water bucket and fill another so that Toronado will have something to drink as well.

Finally, about sunset, Victoria can't stand it any longer. She uses Zorro's knife to cut a piece of her red blouse off and tie to Toronado's saddle horn before looping the reins around it. "Go find Felipe' or Don Alejandro. Zorro needs their help." The stallion tosses his head before galloping off.

Victoria returns to Zorro's side to bathe him again. His fever-glazed blue eyes open at her gentle touch, "Victoria--"

"I'm here, Mi Amor."

Zorro reaches up with his good hand to lightly stroke her cheek, "Are you--all right?"

"Si--of course. It's you I'm worried about. I've sent Toronado back to the Hacienda for help. Felipe' and Don Alejandro should arrive shortly. How do you feel?"

"Weak--exhausted--"

Victoria pulls the blanket back, revealing a lean, finely muscled chest. Zorro closes his eyes in embarrassment as she wipes away the sweat. She can't resist a little teasing, despite the situation, "There is nothing to be bashful about. When we marry, I expect I will see much more than your chest."

"Querida--your memory--"

"Seeing you injured has brought it back. Rest easy--help will be here in a little while." She wrings out the cloth and wipes his face.

"You remember--everything--"

"Everything, Mi Amor."

"Can you--do you--still love the man behind the mask," Zorro fights against passing out as he waits for her answer.

For her answer, Victoria catches his good hand and presses it to his lips, "I've always loved the man behind the mask. I just never knew who he was. And for a long time, I've been fighting a growing attraction to my best and closest friend. As well as my passion for Zorro. To find out they are the same man is absolutely wonderful. I was so afraid you'd turn out to be a stranger, which means I'd have to leave my home. But now, I get the best of both worlds: Zorro and Diego in one package."

Don Alejandro is returning from Los Angeles, having just reined up at the gate, when he hears rapidly approaching hoof beats. He turns at the sight of the large black horse--squinting his eyes at the sight of a piece of red cloth tied to the saddle horn.

Felipe', having heard Toronado gallop up, comes out of the Hacienda. Like his adopted grandfather, he recognizes the red cloth as a sign that Zorro is in trouble. He looks at Don Alejandro and signs a question What do you want to do?

"Go--get blankets while I go get a wagon. Since Zorro trusts us enough to send Toronado, we'll help of course."

Within a few minutes, one of the Hacienda's more rugged wagons has been hitched to one of the faster mares and loaded with blankets and medical supplies. While Felipe' rides Toronado, allowing him to show the way, Don Alejandro drives the wagon as fast as the mare can go.

Victoria is once again bathing Zorro's face when she hears Toronado returning. Lowering his head back to the hay, she stands and moves to the edge of the shelter--watching anxiously for the stallion to come into sight. He's followed by a horse and wagon. Relieved beyond belief to see her old family friend, she hugs Don Alejandro warmly when he jumps down, "Thank goodness you understood my message."

"What happened?"

"Zorro was bitten by a snake, a rattlesnake I think. He's very sick."

"We'll take him back to the Hacienda. I sent word to Doctor Hernandez before we left. He should be there by the time we return."

"But what about--"

Don Alejandro smiles warmly, "Not a problem. Once we get him home, Felipe and I will change him into a nightshirt."

Victoria looks curiously at the man who's been like a father to her for years, "You know about--"

"I've suspected ever since you were injured. Your memory--"

"Seeing Zorro like this--"

"I see."

Together, the two men wrap the sick man in more blankets before lifting him into the wagon. At Don Alejandro's request, Felipe' returns Toronado to Zorro's hidden lair. Victoria cradles Zorro's head in her lap while the older man drives the wagon home.


	9. Chapter 9

"DREAMS LOST AND FOUND"

PART 9

Chapter Thirteen:

Once back at the Hacienda, Zorro is taken to Diego's room. There, Doctor Hernandez meets them to take a look at his patient. Victoria leaves (very reluctantly) so that he can be changed into a clean nightshirt. The doctor smiles kindly at her hesitation, "This merely confirms something that I have suspected for quite some time. Rest assured, it will remain our secret."

With a swish of her skirts, Victoria leaves to go change from the sweat and dirt-stained clothes that she wore while tending Zorro's injury.

Don Alejandro assists Doctor Hernandez in removing the injured man's black clothing and changing him into a clean white cotton nightshirt. Once he's changed, the bite is examined--finding it is badly infected. He then gives him a potion to lower the fever and dull the pain. Victoria (now in clean clothes) comes in and takes a seat in a chair beside the bed.

The doctor looks at the worried father, adopted son, and betrothed, "He will be fine now. But no riding for a few days. Keep an eye on him and send someone for me if anything happens."

"Gracias, Doctor Hernandez. I will show you out."

Once alone, Victoria picks up Diego's good hand and kisses it gently before brushing a stray wisp of hair from his eyes. How many times have I longed to do that? she thinks with a soft smile And how many times have you sat where I sit now--watching and praying? Only to have me constantly compare you to Zorro--his bravery and courage? Only to find out now how much you have been doing all along. Yet you've never said anything to me--never defended yourself. How can you love me after all I've done and said?

Don Alejandro steps back into the dimly lit (by a small fire) bedroom to find his future daughter-in-law sitting next to his son, not saying a word, just holding his hand. He's careful to keep his voice low, "Victoria--how is he?"

"Resting."

"Felipe' and I recovered the stolen stones and your money from the Tavern. I will return the stones tomorrow. What would you like me to do with the money?"

"Would you keep it here for now?"

"Of course. Now, why don't you get some rest--you're exhausted," Don Alejandro's voice is gentle as he gives her slender shoulder a squeeze.

"No. He never left my side. I can't leave his--not now--not ever."

"So knowing that Diego and Zorro--"

"Doesn't change anything. For a long time, I've been fighting my feelings for Diego, but fought them because of my feelings for Zorro. So I kept him at a distance. To find out that they are one and the same is the answer to my prayers."

"But how are you two going to explain your sudden transfer of affections from Zorro to Diego without arousing the Alcalde's suspicions?"

"I've been thinking about that while sitting with Zorro. My staying here to recover from my injury has led to my seeing my childhood friend in a new light," Victoria manages a smile for the man who has been like a father to her for many years. "Now--may I ask a small favor of you?"

"Anything. Just name it."

"Since my father is dead, and my brothers are gone who knows where, would you escort me down the aisle when I marry Diego?"

"Of course. I am deeply honored that you asked me. And if you will indulge an old man--I believe my wife's wedding dress will fit you. And you would honor me by wearing it. It brought us a long and happy marriage."

"Now it is you who honor me."

"And I will begin planning the largest wedding that this Pueblo has ever seen," Don Alejandro's eyes light up at the thought of planning his son's wedding to the girl whom he's considered a daughter for many years. He gives her cheek a quick kiss, "I will send Maria in with something for you to eat. I can't let my soon-to-be daughter-in-law fainting from hunger."

Once alone, Victoria turns her attention back to Diego. When they were alone in the old barn, she'd seen the scars--souvenirs of his many battles with two Alcalde's' and numerous bandits. How many of those scars are from times when you came to my rescue and I never realized you where hurt? she wonders And how many times did I wound you when I refused to see how much pain Diego was in?

Blue eyes, their brilliance dulled by fever and dimmed by pain, fly open as she brushes a lingering kiss across his cheek. His voice is low with pent up emotion, "Querida--"

"Ssh--ssh--it's all right now. You're home and safe now."

"How--"

"I sent Toronado back for help. Your father and Felipe' understood my message and returned with a wagon. We brought you home and Doctor Hernandez has been and looked at your injury."

"Are you all right?"

"I am--now."

"Does that mean--"

"Apparently seeing the love of my life nearly die shocked my mind enough to cause my memory to return," Victoria smiles as she brushes a gentle, lingering kiss across Diego's lips, "Rest, mi amor. We can talk later, about a lot of things. We have a wedding to plan--remember?"

"Does that mean--you can--love the man behind the mask?"

"I always have loved the man behind the mask. I just never knew who he was."

Diego scoots over and allows Victoria to lie down beside him. She rests her head on his shoulder and allows the rhythm of his deep and easy breathing to lull her into the deep sleep of exhaustion. "Sleep Querida," he murmurs as he wraps his arm around her, pulling her close, and kissing her forehead.

Don Alejandro returns to tell Victoria that dinner is ready, only to discover her curled up in Diego's arms--sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. His son puts a finger to his lips in a sign to be quiet, "She's exhausted."

"No wonder. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, weak. But better--now that I'm home."

"And now that you have Victoria in your arms, where she belongs," Don Alejandro chuckles softly.

"That does help," Diego admits with a smile of his own.

"I'm going to start writing some letters to both my family and your mother's in Spain. They'll want to be here for the wedding. We'll set a definite date when we know for sure when they'll be arriving. And that will give you two time to meet with the Padre' and decide what kind of Mass you want. Plus time to get your mother's wedding dress altered to fit Victoria."

"She agreed to wear it?"

"She did. There's a woman in Monterrey that I'm going to contact about working on it. Tomorrow I'll ride into town to return the stones to the jewelry store. And to see what our esteemed Alcalde' is up to. Hopefully, Zorro won't be needed for several days. Right now, you just worry about resting and recovering. We'll talk more about Zorro later, when you're feeling better."

Diego relaxes, pulling Victoria more securely against him. He still feels like death warmed over, and probably looks like it. But at the same time, he feels much better now that everything is out in the open with his father and betrothed. Of course, he expects plenty of questions later on.

Chapter Fourteen:

When told that a rattlesnake had bitten his old schoolmate while retrieving the loot stolen by the banditos, De Soto actually rides out to the Hacienda to see how he is. To his surprise, he finds Senorita Escalante' firmly ensconced--looking after her dear friend.

"Is there something between you two that I should know about," De Soto asks, curious, as he sips a cup of tea.

Diego smiles as Victoria bustles in with a warm smile and yet another cup of tea, "My dear friend's devotion after my head injury has led me to reconsider my feelings for him." She leaves the men alone.

"You cannot tell me that you are seriously considering marriage with her?"

Diego's voice takes on a subtle warning note as he sips the herbal tea that Maria sent (a special brew that he created some time ago for its healing properties), "I suggest that you carefully consider how you speak of the woman I am betrothed to."

"You cannot be serious. What about your family? Her mother was executed for aiding and abetting a deserter. While her father died in Devil's Fortress. How will your father take the news of this?"

"My father has been after me to marry ever since I returned home from Spain. So why not marry a woman I love and care about? My father is writing letters letting our family know even as we speak."

"You mind telling me how you managed to get bit by a snake?"

"Zorro left me a note saying where the banditos who robbed the tavern and jeweler hid their loot. As I didn't want Victoria and Senor Gomez to loose their fortunes, I went to retrieve it. And ended up getting bit for my trouble."

"And the money?"

"My father is holding Victoria's for the time being. But he returned Senor Gomez's this morning."

"And what about the senorita?"

"What about her? When she lost her memory, I was sure all my Dreams were Lost. But when she regained it, they were Found."

"And Zorro?"

"In his note, he said that he appreciated how I was seeing to her since he wasn't able."

Victoria bustles back in with a tray and bowl of soup, "Si--and his absence has made me how nice it is to have a man at my side who makes me his first and only priority--not chasing banditos." She sets the tray in Diego's lap and vanishes, leaving the two former friends alone again.

"And your father doesn't mind that you will be marrying someone who isn't of noble Spanish birth?"

"Not at all. Things are very different here than they are in Spain. My father has long considered Victoria as his unofficial daughter. How, it will simply be official."

"What about Zorro?"

"What about him? He is obviously not the marrying kind."

"It doesn't bother you to be sort of a second choice?"

Diego smiles behind his teacup, "I don't consider myself as Victoria's second choice. I consider myself fortunate to be marrying a woman I truly love. And who loves me in return. Victoria's stay has made us both realize that we'd been denying our feelings for one another."

Once alone, Diego sets the tray aside with a sigh of relief. Verbal sparring with De Soto, whether as himself or Zorro, is always more tiring than he'd like to admit. Especially as ill as he feels right now. He collapses back into the pillows that Victoria insisted on piling behind his shoulders, his arm itching where the snake bit him.

But with things out in the open now with his father and Victoria, he feels much better--emotionally--than he has in years. Perhaps now he and his father can start having a true relationship--without the mask between them. And he can begin living the life he's been dreaming of with the woman he's loved for years.

Victoria comes back in to check on Diego to find him dozing. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, she picks up his good hand and presses it to her lips as she studies the infinitely face yet again. How could I have been so stupid as to not notice it?

For the next few days, life in the de la Vega Hacienda revolves around the young Don--holding its collective breath when his fever rises, but sighing in relief when it comes back down. Don Alejandro, Victoria, and Felipe' all spend time keeping watch.

When father and son are alone, long ago hurts are healed over. And adventures are laughed about. The future of the masked man is discussed.

When Victoria keeps Diego company, more intimate matters are talked about: whether or not she wants to continue to running the tavern herself, allow someone else to manage it, or simply sell it (personally--he doesn't care as long as she's content and happy); her future role as the Dona of one of the Pueblo's most illustrious families; how many children they want; and the future of the Hacienda, especially if Mexico does make a move on California.

Sergeant Mendoza, having learned about his friend's accident, also rides out to visit. His cheerfulness instantly lifts the mood of the Hacienda. He's absolutely delighted (unlike De Soto) to learn about the betrothal--being particularly fond of both of them.


End file.
